


Right Here In Okinawa

by blasianreki



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, High School, Loneliness, M/M, Promises, References to Depression, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasianreki/pseuds/blasianreki
Summary: Reki feels nothing but loneliness these days, until he meets a strange, yet gentle cat waiting for him on the windowsill.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Right Here In Okinawa

**Author's Note:**

> literally just a word dump i just haven't gotten renga out of my mind also follow me on twt my @ is @/blasianreki ok thanks 💯💯

“ _Sorry, Reki. I just can’t do it anymore_.” The word’s replayed in his head over and over again as he stared at the moon through his bedside window.

Just like that, Reki was alone. The only person he loved, the only person who cared for him, gone, just like that.

Reki is just very, very lonely. He has his little sisters and mom, but no friends his own age. Everyone thinks he’s weird just cause he’s pretty passionate about the things he likes. 

‘ _Does it matter anymore?_ ’ Reki looked over at the discarded skateboard resting against his wall. He hadn’t touched it since he lost his closest friend, everything about skateboarding reminded him just how lonely he really was.

With a quick swipe, he pulled his curtains shut, flopping back onto his pillow, Reki closed his eyes. If he sleeps he doesn’t have to be in reality for a while, even if it means he’ll be late to school. At least he won’t be awake.

_–_–_–_–_–_

The next day goes by normally, and Reki soon finds himself doing schoolwork in his dark room. The blinds are cracked open a bit, allowing a small beam of light to come through. A shadow walks behind the blinds and when he looks, there’s a silhouette of a large, presumably fluffy cat, its tail flicking back and forth as it stares at his window. 

Reki’s intrigued to say the least, his head tilting sideways as he quietly walks over to the window. ‘ _Does it want to come inside? It might be cold out._ ’ He tears open the blinds, eyes getting startled at the sudden moonlight. The cat is looking at him, all white with big blue eyes and fluffy fur. It’s wearing a black collar with the name “Snow” written on a small, oval pendant. ‘ _Snow, huh?_ ’ Reki thought, prying open the window that’s usually kept shut.

The cat doesn’t take a second to ponder, simply hopping through the window and onto his bed, the chime of the bell that’s attached to it's collar following the action. Reki closed the window just a bit in case it wanted to leave and closed the blinds just until there was a small space left open. For a while, he just sat there, staring at the cat as it stared back at him.

The cat crawled under his covers that were piled up on Reki’s bed, finding a comfortable place to lie down. Hesitantly, Reki pet the cat, relaxing when he heard its gentle purr. The fur covering its body was cold, so it must’ve been trying to warm up.

Carefully, he grabbed the pendant on the collar, flipping it over. There were no words written on the back, not a phone number, not an address, just blank. Reki sighed and set it down, running his palm over the cat’s soft fur, being extra careful to not scare it.

“You must be cold, huh? I wonder if anyone’s looking for you.” The cat gave him a curious look, meowing and looking at him with big blue eyes. He lied down on the bed next to it, the cat coming to lie right in the crook of his neck. Reki pet the cat yet again, “If you end up leaving tomorrow will you come back and visit again? It gets a little lonely.” The cat answered back with a quiet meow, rubbing its face against his neck like it was reassuring him. “My window will always be open for you to come inside. I’ll warm you up all over again.”

_–_–_–_–_–_

When Reki woke up, the cat was gone. He looked around just to make sure it really had left and wasn’t stuck anywhere, but he didn’t see it. 

Today was sluggish. Reki didn’t talk unless he was spoken to, simply running on autopilot. His classes felt long and he wasn’t taking in any information. 

There were no thoughts going through his mind, no purposeful actions, no creativity. He was simply doing the bare minimum to get through the day. 

All throughout today, it was kind of like he didn’t exist. Like he wasn’t there. No one noticed him, no one even looked his way. Was he a ghost or something? 

Reki didn’t even care about doing homework. He flopped onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. “Nothing’s working out for me. No one likes me. No one wants me.” Reki mumbled to himself. ‘ _Just sleep. I don’t need to be awake right now._ ’ And with that final thought, he fell asleep.

_–_–_–_–_–_

Awake yet again, Reki stares up at his ceiling. The window stays open from last night and he has no thought to close it. He just doesn’t wanna get up.

He closes his eyes again, the familiar, yet soft sound of a bell has Reki’s eyes prying open again. His eyes trace along his room, all the way to the window, the cat from yesterday staring at him. 

It always seems like it’s watching him, waiting to see what he’ll do next. It's–or Snow–has never been afraid of Reki. Reki smiles at the realization, patting the spot next to him on the bed. “Come here.”

Almost as if the cat knew what he said, it jumped off the windowsill, the soothing chime of it's bell ringing through the air. Reki stared at the cat, admiring it, it was really pretty. Snow’s fur was so gentle, so soft. Reki pet the cat again, scratching underneath its chin, behind its ears, and on top of its head. The way it purred made Reki’s heart swell with warmth.

Snow moved its head and Reki’s hand stopped moving. Snow sniffed Reki’s fingertips, purring louder as it licked them. Reki teared up as he felt the rough tongue of the cat graze his fingertips. The burden of his loneliness felt as though it was getting lifted.

Reki let out a quiet sob, his tears breaking past their barrier as they slid down his cheeks. Snow looked up at him, meowing as it stood up, staring at Reki.

Reki squeezed his eyes shut, letting his tears fall down to no end. “I'm sorry.. I–I just felt so l–lonely and I couldn’t help b–but cry…” 

The bed dipped, “It's okay. Let it all out.” Reki gasped, looking up to see who was speaking to him. Reki’s breath got caught in his throat. The person standing in front of him was beautiful– _gorgeous_ even. 

They had sky blue hair, the length reaching past their ears in a way that beautifully complimented their face. Snow white skin coated their body, contrasting with their hair perfectly. Their eyes were like ice, yet they felt so warm. No one had ever looked at him with so much kindness, so much fondness, with so much care.

Warm hands cupped Reki’s face, holding him so delicately, almost as if they were afraid he might break. “You never have to worry about being alone anymore. You were so kind to me, allow me to repay you.” Reki's tears started to stream again, yet this time his expression stayed frozen in one of awe. 

They smiled, the small quirk of their lips already beginning to fill the emptiness in Reki’s heart. “My given name is Langa. I hope we can get along.” Reki’s heart started beating a mile a minute.

‘ _There were white snowflakes falling from the sky… right here in Okinawa_.’


End file.
